New player
by oasis2450
Summary: we all know the story of Tron legacy. But what if someone else went to the grid with him? rating might go up n the future.
1. Chapter 1

**New player**

**A/N:** hey guys, I am oasis2450; this is my 1st tron fanfic, but my second total fanfic. This first chapter takes place in my OC's POV; some of them are in 3rd person and the rest just shift between POVs. So review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Natalia.**

**Ch1: The Beginning**

It was a cold night in Los Angeles, colder than usual that is, I was driving down to my friend Sam's house, if you could call it a house, it was more of a garage if anything. I pulled into the driveway and got out of my 2011 lotus Elise, walked up to the door, and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, still no answer.

"SAM," I yelled at the door, just as Sam pulled his Ducati up to my side.

"You yelled?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes I did smartass, where were you?" I questioned in a scolding tone.

"Why so worried all of the sudden Natalia?" Sam asked, using my full name.

"I'm not worried, I'm just cold," I said trying to hide my blush.

"Well, since you're here, wanna hang out for a while?" Sam asked eagerly while opening the garage door.

"Sure, as long as you toss me a beer," I said walking inside as soon as the door was open.

I was scared by a loud frenzied barking, it was just Marv.

"Hey boy, how you been, huh?" I asked Marv, squatting down beside Marv; I received a bark in response.

"You look like you had a rough night," I said.

"Yeah, I finally got arrested last night," Sam said with a small chuckle.

"Ah, the annual prank on ENCOM I see," I said, knowing all too well about his yearly pranks.

"Yeah," Sam said, while walking to his fridge.

I walked up to Sam while he was looking through his fridge for his beer, he pulled two out and handed one to me.

"So, what's new Nati?" Sam asked with a grin on his face.

"What," I asked, looking up at Sam's face, since he was a good two inches taller than me.

"Nothing," Sam said, "Just thought of something funny."

"Yeah, right," I said flopping down on his old couch.

Sam sat down next to me and took a sip of his beer, what I didn't realize was how close he was to me.

"Hey Nati, do you remember prom?" He asked with a small twinkle in his eye that wasn't there before.

"Hell yeah I do, that was the most fun I ever had in high school," I said, not knowing where he was going with this.

He got up, walked over to his stereo, put in a CD and played a song that sounded so familiar, then it hit me, this was the same song that Sam and I danced to during prom, "Well how about one more dance," Sam said, holding his hand out to me.

I put down my beer and took his hand. He pulled me into his arms and we started to slow dance, just like high school prom.

"What's this all about Sam," I asked, swaying with him.

"I thought it would be fun," Sam said, spinning me slowly.

We danced our way throughout his garage just like we had at prom, the song ended and I looked into his eyes, just then I realized how close our faces were, Sam noticed too and smirked. I closed the distance between our lips by standing up on my tiptoes; he looked shocked for a moment then eased himself into the kiss. He ran his right hand through my shoulder length black hair as his left had held the small of my back. I broke the kiss, pushed him down on the couch, and got on top of him. He pulled my face back to his and kissed me more passionately this time, suddenly someone cleared his throat at the door.

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think of Natalia? How do you think a new character would affect the story line? Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**New player**

**A/N:** So, sorry about the short first chapter. This one will be longer, I promise.

**Ch2: The Grid**

Sam broke the kiss, "Why are you in my apartment Allen," Sam asked, pushing Natalia off of him.

"You don't answer your phone," Allen said, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Listen, when I was twelve I really appreciated the surrogate father thing, but come on Allen, I got it all under control," Sam said, walking over to the fridge, pulling out another beer and tossing it to Allen.

"I heard you did a triple axel off of her a few hours ago," Allen said.

"You did," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I also thought your message to the board, interesting," Allen said.

"It was all Marv's idea," Sam said, looking over at Marv.

"You sure have an interesting way of being disinterested Sam," Allen said.

"Why are you here Allen," Sam asked.

"I was paged last night," Allen said with a serious look on his face.

"Wow, still rockin the pager, huh Allen," Sam said sarcastically.

"The page came from your dad's office at the arcade," Allen said.

"So," Sam said, looking distracted.

"That numbers been disconnected for twenty years Sam," Allen said.

"You act like I'm gonna find him sitting there working, like hey kiddo, lost track of time," Sam said tiredly.

"Wouldn't that be something," Allen said.

With that said, Allen left Sam and Natalia to their thoughts.

"What are we gonna do Sam," Natalia asked, walking up behind Sam and putting her arms around him.

"Come on Nati," Sam said, walking over to a shelf and handing her a bike helmet.

He put on his jacket and hopped onto his Ducati and helped Natalia onto the bike as well. He started up the bike and drove it down the road towards his father's old arcade. About half an hour later, they arrived at the arcade and got off of the bike. Natalia just stood back to look at the building. It was just an old two story building with a neon sign that said FLYNN'S. Sam unlocked the door and took Natalia's hand and walked into the darkened building.

"Sam, it's so dark," Natalia said, gripping his hand Tighter.

"It's ok Natalia, I got ya," Sam said comfortingly.

He pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on, instantly illuminating the dark building, he walked over to the breaker box, opened it, and flipped a switch; suddenly the entire arcade came alive with the sounds of games and a small jukebox. Natalia let go of Sam's hand and wandered the rows of arcade games. She saw game that was alone against a wall with a huge neon sign that said one word she knew all too well. Tron. She walked up to the machine and removed the plastic dust cover. She tried to insert a coin but it just slid all the way through and fell out. She bent down to pick up her lost quarter but saw drag marks in the floor.

"Sam, I think we should move this machine," Natalia shouted softly.

Sam moved beside Natalia and started to push the machine sideways. It gave way and slid smoothly to the right, revealing a small door, they opened it and walked down the steps slowly so as not to fall. They reached the bottom of the stairs to reveal another door; they opened this door too and saw a small room with; a corkboard, a computer that looked like a desk, and what looked like a laser gun. Sam sat down at the computer and started to type, suddenly there was a loud humming sound and the world went black.

**A/N: **ok, sorry for falling back on my word for a longer chapter, but I really wanted to hurry up and get this over with. Sorry again.


	3. Chapter 3

**New player**

**A/N:** Okay, so change in plans, this is just gonna switch between Sam's and Natalia's POVs, cause writing in third person is really hard. On with chap 3.

**Ch3: The Games**

Natalia's POV…

The color suddenly returned to my eyes. The room still looked the same, only darker.

"Come on, Nati," Sam said getting up.

"Ok Sam," I said worriedly.

We walked out of the small office, up the stairs, and out of the arcade onto a street that wasn't the one we were on before.

"This can't be good," I thought aloud.

"No, this can't be," Sam said, shocked.

Suddenly, a spotlight came over us and we felt a huge gust of wind come down on us. We tried to turn and run but discovered that the street around us had lowered all around us. We couldn't run.

"A Recognizer," Sam whispered to himself.

"Wait, like from that Tron game," I asked.

"Yea," Sam said in disbelief.

The Recognizer landed and a small platform lowered itself to us and two guards with black visor like helmets grabbed us by the arms.

"These programs have no disks," Guard one said.

"Two more strays," Said guard two.

"Wait, we're not programs," I said, but my words fell on deaf ears, if they had any.

They dragged us onto a little rectangle in the clear floor and locks clamped around our feet to hold us in place. The guards stepped into body shaped indentations in the sides of the Recognizer and two plates slid together on the outside of the indentations to hold them there. We started to ascend, slowly at first, but then faster and a sudden stop, The Recognizer started to move forward to a giant dome on the outskirts of this so called city. We descended onto a courtyard outside the dome, and once again the platform lowered us down to two more identical guards followed by a third guard that had different light patterns than the others did. It walked forward to the right of the line and gave a verdict to everyone in the line.

"Rectify," it said to a program with a hood on, "Rectify," It said to the program beside me, "Games," It said to me, "Games," It said to Sam. Two guards led Sam and I away from the Recognizer and towards a large hexagon, one program escaped from a guards grip, ran and jumped into an empty hexagon yelling, "ERASE ME."

We were released, but before we could run those foot locks came down onto us again, rooting us to the spot, damn.

"Sam, where do you think this leads," I asked as my voice quivered.

"I don't know Nati," Sam said. The Hexagon started to descend into the darkness and suddenly stopped. An outline light came on illuminating the outer edge of the room, four figures walked towards us and stopped right in front of us. They simultaneously raised their index fingers and sparks started to emit from their tips, they brought them onto my cloths, and at the time I didn't notice the fine seam being cut into the fabric until my cloths actually fell away.

"Don't look Sam," I said, but as soon as I said it a black suit like membrane started to quickly crawl up my skin, as did Sam's.

The four figures backed away and walked up to some tables that slid out of the wall, revealing some oddly shaped pieces of something.

"They are different," One of the figures said grabbing two parts as the other figures did. They walked back to us and placed two pieces on my arms, and a back plate to me. Sam got the arm things, a back plate, and a chest plate, our suit things started to blink and light up, mine had two small triangles on my collarbone with two wide lines coming up between them an wrapping themselves around the triangles, two small strips on my left arm, one small strip on my right arm, all light up in purple. Sam's was different than mine, his had two lines on his chest that branched off to either side, and was light up in white. Two small panels rose up out of the ground with a hollow spot in the middle of each containing an odd ring shaped device.

"Programs," a voice rang out, "you will receive an identity disc, everything you do or learn will be imprinted onto this disc, losing this disc, or failure to comply will result in immediate de-resolution." As this was being said, two of the four figures walked up to the 'identity discs', picked them up, walked up behind us and placed the discs onto our back plates.

"Marrying complete, proceed to games," the figure with white hair and pale skin said.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do," I asked.

"Survive," The program answered simply and backed into the darkness.

Soon the hexagon released our feet and started to rise up out of the darkness and into a small compartment, from what I saw, we were in an arena type structure. Other programs with light suits were in the circle as well. A door slid open and we walked out of the door into a clear glass enclosure with two other programs at the other end.

"Combatants 7, 8 verses combatants 1, 2. Combatants 3, 4 versus combatants 5, 6," The same voice rang out.

The two programs on the other end of the enclosure pulled out their identity discs and threw them straight at us, which we narrowly dodged. I watched as they bounced back to their owners.

"Curious," I thought aloud, pulling my own disc out, seeing a helmet type thing fold out from the back plate. One program held his disc while the other threw his straight at me, I saw an opportunity and decided to take it, I ran towards it, jumped over it, caught it, and ran towards the center platform. I jumped off of our side, onto the center one, Jumped off of it and landed on their side. The programs just looked at me with awe, I used the distraction to swing at the weapon less program, instead of it just cutting him and making him bleed, it passed through and he turned into small data cubes, the other programs disc turned purple like my own, I owned it now. Seeing this, Sam did the same as I did, except he disarmed his opponent, his second disc turned white like his original one.

"Combatant 1, 2, de-resolution. Beginning round two."

Our enclosure merged with a nearby one to make a larger one. The same thing happened as last time.

"Combatants 3, 4, de-resolution, commencing round three, combatant 7 versus combatant 8 versus Rinzler."

"Wait, did they just put us in a battle royal," Sam asked.

"I believe it did," I said.

"Same team," Sam said.

"Ok," I said, preparing my twin discs.

All the enclosures merged into a very large space, at the other end was another orange suit guard, only this one used twin discs, and had a different light pattern. This battle was made very difficult due to the fact that Rinzler didn't seem to be able to hit, he just dodged out of the way no matter what, the gravity shifted suddenly, and I flipped and landed on my feet, while Sam landed on his ass.

"You make that seem so easy Nati," Sam said while getting up.

"I do don't I," I said, amused.

Rinzler jumped over to our side and knocked the other disc from Sam's hand, and cut his arm.

"Ah," Sam yelled, grasping his arm.

Seeing that made me angry, so I did the one thing I could, I charged Rinzler. He seemed to anticipate this and blocked every one of my attacks; he eventually slashed at my lower right arm, drawing blood.

"User," Rinzler whispered, seeing the blood seep onto the floor. He put his discs together and placed them on his back, picking up Sam and placing him on his feet.

"Identify yourself, programs," said a new voice.

"I'm not a program," Sam yelled.

"IDENTIFY," a different voice said.

"My name's Sam Flynn," Sam yelled.

"And I'm Natalia Anderson," I yelled, collapsing my discs as Rinzler did.

We were dragged into an observation platform, and brought to a program clad in a yellow lightsuit.

"Who are you," Sam asked.

The program only answered by turning around and disengaging his visor/helmet.

"Dad," Sam gasped.

"Wow, kiddo, look at the size of you," Mr. Flynn said.

"You're so young," Sam said.

"A lot has happened since you last saw me Sam, more than you know," Said Mr. Flynn.

"So, you're in charge here," I asked.

"Yes, care to go for two," Asked Mr. Flynn.

"And you created this place," I asked again.

"Oh, two for two, you're quite intelligent," Said Mr. Flynn.

"So can we go home," Sam asked.

"Not in the card, not for you two," Said Mr. Flynn.

"That's one hell of a way to treat your son," Sam said.

"That's just it, I'm not your father Sam," Said the man that was Mr. Flynn.

"CLU," Sam said.

"What did you do with him," I asked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," Said CLU.

We were dragged yet again down the observation platform, but found ourselves in an entirely different stadium.

After a program gave a long speech, he walked back to us and opened a box, inside the box was several baton-like objects, we each took one and backed up thirty paces.

Some orange guards walked into the arena beside CLU, as did other colored programs. CLU's team all ran forward, jumped, and broke their batons in half, when this happened, blue lines spewed out of the break and started to form shapes and finally an entire light cycle.

"We've got no chance user's, their cycles are faster than ours, use the levels," one program said, summoning his light cycle. I looked at Sam and smiled.

"This may actually be fun," I said to Sam, quickly leaning in to kiss him.

**A/N:** so, what did you think, they both have twin discs now, sweet. But what was with the purple lightsuit, you must be asking yourselves. My answer, I just figured they were unique, right? So why not unique colors. Well good bye.


	4. Authors note

sorry guys, i havn't eatched tron in like forever, so it might be a while before i can update again. sorry.


End file.
